


所需甚多（It takes a lot to take a giant）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Choking, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Dom Hagrid, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Strip Tease, Stubble Burn, Sub Harry Potter, Teasing, Top Hagrid, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 海格被马克西姆夫人拒绝之后借酒浇愁，幸运的是，还有哈利在那里修补他破碎的心。背景设于《火焰杯》





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It takes a lot to take a giant.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033081) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer:我不是JKR，我不拥有哈利·波特。  
>  我对任何错误感到抱歉。  
>  但愿你喜欢这篇文章。

译者的话：【鲁伯特·海格×哈利·波特】  
【未成年人性行为，严重OOC，看清CP再吃，这篇有两个部分】  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
“我不明白...”海格含糊不清地说。

哈利转了转眼睛，他已经被这句话烦扰了好几个小时了，但他仍难以抑制地为他的朋友感到难过。显然，海格非常在乎马克西姆夫人，她的拒绝使他深受打击。

“没关系，海格。这毕竟是她的损失。”

海格点了点头，身态不稳地站了起来。海格朝他的小屋走去，而哈利则紧随其后，确保他能安全到达目的地。他们一到小屋，海格就走到了一个装满水的大桶前，他把头伸进去，打碎了表面薄薄的冰层。当那个又大又毛糙的脑袋又出现时，可以清晰地听到一声喘息。

“你现在感觉好点了吗？”

海格默不作声地点点头，他领着哈利进入了自己的小屋，因为男孩正在发抖。他生起了一团火，当温暖在小屋里蔓延开来时，哈利松了口气。

“你想喝一杯吗？”

哈利瞪着海格，后者澄清道：

“茶。”

“哦，是的，当然。”

在准备茶的过程中，小屋里陷入了沉默。

“她真的很漂亮，我真想和她上床。”

他的目光落在哈利身上。

“小孩子，听不懂。”

哈利笑了。

“别担心，我没有你想的那么缺乏经验。”

海格也笑了。

“好孩子。（Good boy.）”

“老实说，我很想和奥林普上床，上一次都是很久以前了。”

 

他叹了一口气。

“上一次是什么时候？”哈利小心翼翼地问。

“5年前，有个人，他...”

海格捕捉到了哈利的目光，喃喃道：

“我不应该说这些的。”

“那么你是双性恋吗？”

半巨人点了点头，哈利扬起了一个笑容。

“别担心，我不介意这些。顺带一说，我是个同性恋。”

海格盯着他看了一会儿，然后笑着说：

“对你来说挺不错的，现在有哪个幸运的家伙吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，过了一会儿，他开始假装发抖。

“这儿还真是有点冷，不是吗？”

海格耸了耸肩。

“你想要和我分享外套吗？”

哈利假装出一副惊讶的样子。

“你确定吗？”

他点点头。  
“这将不会是第一次。”

哈利起身坐在了海格的腿上，海格用他的皮毛大衣把两个人都裹紧了。透过裤子，哈利可以清晰地感觉到海格的家伙。它并没有变硬，但还是大到足以让哈利感觉到。对哈利来说这很刺激，他并不为自己受到老朋友吸引而感到尴尬。毕竟海格身上有很多哈利喜欢的男人特征：他比他更高大，也更有分量，这让哈利兴奋且性奋。此外，哈利认为男人的胡须也一样迷人。但哈利也很清楚，即使在醉酒的状态下，海格也不会主动开始他们之间的亲密接触。

哈利在海格的腿上挪动了一下，把他挺翘的屁股压在裤子底下沉睡的欲望上。哈利能感觉到海格在他身子底下紧绷起来了。哈利假装是在找一个舒适的姿势，在海格的怀里又转又磨，直到一根半硬又大的肉棒压在了他的背上。

“哈利...”

半巨人的声音听起来很压抑，哈利羞怯地笑了笑：

“海格，出什么事了吗？”

年长的男人几近咆哮。

“你是在取笑我吗？”

“也许吧。”

“你确定你想要这么做？”

“God，是啊。”

海格的头向前倾，沙哑地低声说道：

“你应该知道我喜欢粗暴一点的。”

哈利咧嘴笑了。

“那真是完美。”

一双大手开始粗暴地揉捏他的臀部。

“你想让我干你的小屁股。”

海格的声音因激动而嘶哑，男孩急切地点了点头。

“说出来！”海格吼道。

“我想要你干我。”

“站起来！”

哈利照海格的话做了，他有点被男人威严的声音吓到。

“现在让我看看这些衣服下面是什么。”

哈利把他的袍子从头上褪去，然后他松开了领带，把它扔在他长袍旁边的地板上。海格的眼睛自始至终没有离开过他的身体，这使他心跳加快了。下一件衣服是他穿在里面的宽松衬衫，当海格注视着那苍白的身躯时，他的眼睛因欲望而睁大了，眼神暗了暗。过了一会儿，男孩从头到脚都赤裸地站在那里，玩弄着自己坚硬的阴茎。

“过来。”海格咆哮道。

那男孩走到半巨人分开的两腿之间，一只有力的手抚上了他的后背，然后海格吻上了哈利，只是它不能算是一个真正的吻，更多的是啃咬着男孩的嘴。这个吻丝毫没有温情，只有炽热的热情。海格完全主导着这个吻，咬了一下哈利的下唇，然后把舌头滑进了对方的嘴里，品尝着对方嘴里的香甜，不着急争夺主权。

奇怪的是哈利很享受顺从和粗暴，他的嘴被海格侵犯着，海格的胡须蹭着他的下半张脸，当他们分开时，哈利的嘴唇变为殷红的肿胀。

“跪下来。”

在哈利做这件事的时候，半巨人呻吟了起来。他无法对那个脆弱、苍白又有魅力的男孩感到满足，他跪在他面前，表现出一种没有多少人能拥有的天生的顺从。

“打开我的裤子，但别碰我的老二！”

拉链一被打开，那根巨大的阴茎就弹跳出来，几乎撞到哈利脸上，哈利喘了口气。他以前从未见过如此惊人的阴茎：至少有14英寸长，非常粗。它的前端已经泌出大量液体。哈利还能看到比高尔夫球还要大一些的睾丸以及一大丛卷曲的黑色耻毛。男孩深深地吸了一口气，他能闻到海格身上那股充满男子气概的麝香气味，而且非常享受。当然，海格注意到了男孩的举动，并傻笑起来。他用武力，但并不是残忍的，把哈利的头向前推，直到男孩的鼻子埋进了那堆让人印象深刻的毛发中。

“深呼吸，我知道你喜欢这个。”

哈利脸红了，但他听从了海格的命令。他认为垂在他两腿之间坚硬的阴茎随时都有喷发的可能。强壮的手指抓住了他的下巴，向上抬起，直到他能望进海格的眼睛。

“你是个好孩子（good boy），不是吗？”男人嘟囔道。

哈利点点头。

“是的。”

他皮肤周围的手指收紧了一些。

“是的，什么？”

“是的，先生？”

海格高兴地点点头，把男孩的头引向他那顶端渗液的性器。

“舔它。”

试探性的，一根粉红色的小舌覆上了前端的液体，品尝着其中的苦涩与咸味，并且热爱着这种味道。一根拇指抚摸着他玫瑰色的嘴巴。

“张开你漂亮的小嘴。”

哈利一做这个动作，海格就抓起男孩的黑发，把龟头刺进男孩的嘴巴。他一边咕哝着，一边在自己阴茎前端几英寸上下移动着男孩的头，因为他知道哈利再也不能承受更多了。

半巨人花了几分钟浅浅地干了他的小情人的嘴，然后把他拉了起来。哈利的脸涨得通红，满脸都是汗。但他的眼睛在闪烁，海格粗糙的手游走在他身上的时候，他咧嘴一笑：从肩膀到胸前，粗大的手指捏紧了哈利的乳头，使他呻吟和喘息，因为他很舒服，疼痛也是其中一部分原因。两只手从平坦的小腹移动到了柔软白皙的大腿上。

最后，那两只大手来到了哈利光溜溜的屁股上，纵情揉捏着。哈利因为这种感觉而发出淫荡的尖叫，他能感觉到他屁股上的那双手在勉强地克制着。巨人的手分开了他的臀瓣，一根手指在小穴周围徘徊，在男孩的入口处若即若离地碰触着。哈利喘息着，试着让那根手指进入自己。

“求你...”

“求我什么？”

“先生（sir），我需要它。”

“你需要什么？”

“你，sir！我想要你的肉棒贯穿我。”

海格把男孩抱起来，让他坐在木桌上。

“用手撑着跪下来。”男人吼道。

哈利急切地服从了命令，并抬起了自己的屁股。他听到身后海格脱衣服的声响，出于好奇，他扭过头来注视海格是如何宽衣的。哈利惊奇地看着那在晒黑皮肤下坚硬而强壮的肌肉。半巨人的胸膛上长满了卷曲的黑色胸毛，它们试着向下延伸，形成了一条惹人喜欢的踪迹。海格已经等不急了，所以他没有脱下自己的裤子，他只是把它垮下来了一点。

海格走近哈利，哈利仍旧双手撑在桌上，维持着跪着的姿势。

“张嘴。”

哈利的嘴唇几乎没有分开就有三根粗手指塞进了他的口腔。

“把它们弄湿。”

哈利急切地吸吮着，紧紧的盯着那些沾有他唾液的手指，而海格的另一只手放在哈利的屁股上，抚摸着并色情地揉捏着。过了几分钟，海格抽回了自己的手指，把他们中的一个抵在哈利的入口处。突然，他把那根粗大的手指插进了那个紧致炙热的地方，哈利被这突然的侵袭惊得倒吸了一口气。

“比我想象的还要紧。”

哈利只有很少的时间去适应这突如其来的入侵，然后手指开始飞快地进出他的身体。过了一会儿，灼烧的疼痛消失了，海格又加入了一根手指。他的扩张比男孩以往经历过的都要粗暴，但男孩很享受这种痛楚。海格开始弯曲他的手指，更加深入这具自愿沉沦的身体，打在了哈利的前列腺上。

哈利大声淫叫起来。

“噢，上帝！”

海格咧嘴一笑，他很快就加入了另外一根手指，在他用手指操弄着哈利时，时不时地挑逗一下男孩的前列腺。哈利呜咽着，摆动着腰肢，不想要被这样玩弄。他觉得身体已经被扩张得足够充分了，急切地等待着半巨人的阴茎。但海格有自己的想法：他加入了第四根，也是最后一根手指，看着那个小淫穴是怎么吞下四根手指的。

半巨人用手指干了哈利一会儿，直到他把它们抽出来，哈利粉色的小穴仍张着口，让海格能看到里面的风景。然后才紧紧的吸附着周围的空气，慢慢地合上了。海格往哈利的入口吐了口口水，又朝自己的手上吐了两次。他弯下身子，把阴茎的大蘑菇头按进了哈利的入口。

随着两次猛烈地推进，海格把自己埋进了面前这具炙热的身体里。哈利痛苦地呻吟着，海格一动也不动。但这并没有持续多久，哈利那又热又软的肠壁紧紧地裹着半巨人的分身，贪婪地吸吮着。

“你简直太紧了。”他喘了口气。

海格开始摆动臀部，向前推进。他的大手抓着哈利的腰，冲击变得越发迅猛。很快海格完全进入了哈利，男孩仍然十分疼痛，但是情事的狂乐更胜一筹。因为海格每次推进都会撞击到年轻人的那个甜蜜之处，给他带来了火热、炽热、令人目眩的快乐。

小屋里只能听到哈利痛苦而愉快的呻吟声、海格的咕哝声以及肉体相互击打的声音。

海格在桌子上干了哈利半个多小时，那男孩扭动着，呻吟着，肆意地胡言乱语着。原因是海格总是设法阻止他的性高潮。但哈利终是忍不住了，他大声呻吟着，射得满桌都是。半巨人把他把他压在桌上，哈利的内壁紧紧地依附着他的勃起，牢牢地绞在一起。几分钟后，海格也到达了高潮。

当他一股接一股地射进哈利后，他用力向前一送，因为高潮的极致享受让他有些恍惚。海格抽出了自己，并看着精子是如何从哈利的后穴流到自己的阴茎上的。海格绕过桌子，把自己的性器挨在哈利的嘴唇上。

“帮我弄干净！”  
\----------------------------------  
一小时之后，哈利一瘸一拐地走上格兰芬多塔楼，他的屁股每走一步都撕裂般得痛，下巴也很酸。但哈利的脸上还是浮现了满意的笑容，因为这些疼痛远比不上他所得到的快乐。


	2. 肾上腺素

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 霍格沃茨战役结束之后，哈利和海格被在激烈的战斗中产生的肾上腺素支配着，他们因为损失而感到震惊和悲伤，并且海格对哈利短暂的死亡恐惧了一段时间，他们的感情只有一个正确的出路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不拥有HP，他属于JKR。  
> 我对任何错误感到抱歉。

译者的话：【看清楚CP再继续，旁观者play，口交，颜射】  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
死亡和废墟围绕着他。

不管哈利看着哪里，放眼望去都是战争带来的破坏，把霍格沃茨变成了一堆破碎的石块和烧焦的瓦砾。哈利还能看到地板、墙壁和瓦砾上不同地方都带着干涸的血迹，有些时候，哈利还能看到那些还没来得及被抬走的尸体。

 

就在一个小时之前，哈利打败了伏地魔。这很....至少可以说是不合理。这么多年来，伏地魔屡次试图杀死他，还经过了三年的战争和在英国寻找魂器将近一年的时间，伏地魔终结得太突然，太平静了。但很显然，哈利很高兴他死了，他很高兴伏地魔再也不能伤害任何一个人。可是，要说所有的一切都结束了，那是很难的。毕竟，哈利至今为止的人生中，大部分时间都在和伏地魔抗争，既然现在伏地魔不再是问题了，哈利突然就觉得特别迷茫。

伏地魔死后，哈利在礼堂呆了一会儿，以确保他的朋友们都活着并且安全。哈利还和韦斯莱一家一起哀悼了一会儿弗雷德的牺牲，然后悄无声息地离开了。他感到疲惫不堪且十分不安，因为肾上腺素还在他的血管里燃烧，战争太快结束了，哈利还来不及降低自己肾上腺素造成的血压。

“哈利！”

黑发男孩转过身来，看见海格大步朝他走来。他停了下来，几秒种后被海格追上了。半巨人突然把他的胳膊搂住，紧紧地抱住了他，把他吓了一跳。

“我以为我丢掉你了。”他喃喃道。

哈利心中带着内疚，意识到过去的几个小时对他最年长、最忠诚的朋友来说一定很可怕。毕竟，当伏地魔“杀死”哈利时，海格就在那里，他不得不把哈利的尸体带回城堡，相信他已经死了。

“对不起。”哈利低声说。

“真高兴你还好好的！”海格回答道。

在拥抱了哈利几分钟之后，海格稍稍拉开了距离。他凝视着哈利的眼睛，然后靠过去吻住了他。他的嘴唇猛地撞上哈利的，接着他开始舔舐哈利的嘴唇。海格咬了咬哈利的下嘴唇，让他喘着气，把舌头伸进哈利的嘴里。当半巨人探索着他小情人的嘴时，他那狂野、凌乱的胡子在哈利的脸上刮着。

当他们因为缺氧而分开时，哈利的脑子里只有一个念头：  
“我们不应该在走廊中央这么做。”

但是海格又吻上了他，并且隔着裤子粗鲁地揉捏着他逐渐坚硬的阴茎，一切事物都从哈利的脑子里飞离了，只剩下那个更高、更年长的男人。黑发巫师用双臂环住海格的脖子，半巨人拥着他，并且毫不费力地把他抱了起来。他们火热地亲热起来，海格的手牢牢地抓着哈利的臀部，紧紧地掴住他。

几分钟后，哈利又被放了下来，但海格并没有停止亲吻他。他的手在哈利的周身游走，迅速脱下了巫师男孩的袍子。当哈利一丝不挂时，海格从亲吻中回过神来，直勾勾地盯着这具比起他来娇小得多的身体。他揉了揉哈利挺翘肉实的屁股，然后把哈利抱到自己的膝盖上。

海格急切地摸着皮裤上的纽扣，拔出了他那巨大的、跳动的勃起。

“张嘴。”海格命令道。

当哈利的嘴巴张开时，海格用大拇指抚上了哈利粉红、圆润的光滑唇瓣，然后把拇指伸进了哈利的嘴里。哈利本能地吮吸着侵入的拇指，惹得海格呻吟起来，他的阴茎抽动了一下。很快，他从哈利的嘴里抽出了润湿的大拇指，然后抓住自己性器的底部，把渗出体液的前端凑到哈利完美的嘴唇上。哈利急切地舔了上去，享受着那稍稍带有咸味的苦涩液体。

没过多久，海格蘑菇状的龟头就从哈利的小嘴上掠过，进入了他的口腔。当他的老二被哈利温湿的嘴巴包裹时，海格大声呻吟起来。当前端完全没入后，他开口命令道：

“吸一吸它。”

哈利服从了。他把舌头绕在粗大的头部，逗弄着渗出的液体。海格用手抚摸着哈利沾满尘土但仍很柔软的黑发，轻轻地抓住了一把。

“好孩子（Good boy。）”他说。  
他一手抓着哈利的头发，引导男孩更多地吞入他的阴茎。过了一分钟，他的性器整个埋入了哈利的嘴里。哈利尽量用鼻子来呼吸，因为粗长肉棒的前端已经卡进了他的喉咙。他抬起头，用那迷人的绿眼睛颇为挑衅地看着海格，仿佛在说：

“你就这点能耐吗？”

半巨人低吼着，把勃起从哈利的嘴里拔出来，然后又迅猛地插了进去。海格开始专心操起哈利的小嘴，顶弄男孩的喉咙。他并没有把整个阴茎塞进哈利的嘴里，因为他不想伤害哈利，尽管他的头脑正被肾上腺激素支配着，恐惧、忧虑、宽慰和欲望充斥着他的头脑。最后海格抽出了他的粗长，使得哈利足以通畅地呼吸一会儿。男孩喘着气说：

“来吧，好好地做。（Do it properly.）”

海格轻轻地拍了一下哈利的脸颊。

“别对我太厚颜无耻了，男孩。”

哈利的眼睛里燃起了愤怒的火焰。

“用男人的方式来操我的嘴，我现在很需要它。”

不满于哈利对自己阳刚之气的质疑，海格用力地抓住哈利的头发，把男孩拉到自己的勃起面前，强迫哈利的头凑到他的阴茎底部，让男孩的鼻子埋进那些狂野的、具有麝香气味的浓密体毛中。他在哈利吐息时不自觉地呻吟起来，哈利滚动的喉咙触动了他的阴茎。他把男孩拉了下来，又重复了一次。

海格这么重复做了几次，用阴毛蒙住了哈利，直到他看到两行眼泪从男孩的面颊上流了下来。由于担忧，海格想要道歉，但哈利却脱口而出：

“再...再来。”

不用说，海格对此感到震惊，也很高兴。他咯咯地笑着，低声说：

“不能让我一个人瞎折腾。”

他把压在哈利身上的手抬起，低吼道：

“该你工作了，快舔我的老二。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，迫切地把嘴唇贴在海格的勃起上。他在尖端张嘴，舌头在上面绕着打圈，然后更多地塞进嘴里，上下摆动着脑袋。半巨人低声呻吟着，享受着男孩小嘴的服侍。然后他弯下腰来，以便触碰哈利的臀部，但他却被吸得失神了。

海格用粗糙的手掌揉开了他小爱人的臀瓣，露出了粉红色的肉穴。他用唾液润湿了哈利的入口，在小穴里摆弄自己的一根粗手指。当手指破开小穴时，哈利在海格的勃起旁尽情地呻吟着，并迎合起手指的动作。

由于海格非常渴望进入他小爱人的身体，并且逐渐失去耐心，所以他匆忙而草率地准备起他的男孩。海格又往哈利的入口吐了两次口水，这对两个人都是有益的。海格很快就把四根手指埋进哈利的身体里了。手指周围的肠壁是那样紧致，让他既惊讶又兴奋。海格迅速地从哈利的两张小嘴里抽出了自己的手指和勃起，然后把哈利转了过去，跪在他的身后。海格不想脱衣服，他只是把裤子拉低了一点，把他的勃起完全露了出来。

半巨人向前倾，伴随着粗大的肉棒破开自己的身子，哈利睁大了眼睛，大口喘着粗气。海格粗暴地抓住哈利的臀部，接着两次推进，将阴茎挤入了哈利的体内，使这个男孩在被占有的时候痛苦却又愉悦地尖叫起来。

当海格的双球拍打在哈利的屁股上时，他低头一看，瞬间呻吟起来：他爱死这幅景象了，哈利淫荡的后穴被他粗大的阴茎撑开到了极致，臀瓣大张着，将这一切展示得清清楚楚。海格毛躁的阴毛摩擦着哈利的股沟，他喜欢自己乌黑的阴毛和哈利乳白色的小屁股所形成的对比。

海格慢慢地把自己的阴茎抽出，直到只剩前端还留在他小爱人的身体里，然后再重重地插入，惹得男孩尖叫起来。他重复着这个动作，然后他加重了力度，用称得上残忍的力道侵犯哈利的身体。他干哈利的方式很粗暴，但也很具有快感。男孩的内壁紧紧地裹着他的阴茎，按摩着每一个敏感的地方。海格一边大笑着一边闭上了眼睛，他为哈利火辣、紧致并且心甘情愿的身体着了魔。男孩由他勃起而发出的每一声惊喘都是他听过的最美妙的声音，因为这是哈利还活着的迹象，而海格迫切地想要确认这一点。

每当粗大阴茎的头部顶上哈利的前列腺时，都会恶意地摩擦几下。年轻巫师感觉身上到处都燃起了欲望的火焰，他的血液正在沸腾，狂乱的喜悦在他的体内跳动着。当他被这样侵犯时，他能感觉到海格几乎无法克制自己会给他造成伤害的力量，哈利感觉自己是活着的并且是自由的。海格的每一次深入都让他仿若翱翔于天际，驱散了体内的每一丝黑暗，直到它们完全消失。他闭上眼睛，把头向后仰，屈从于这种喜悦。

性交所产生的淡淡的淫靡气味充斥在空气中，围绕着哈利瘦削的身体。哈利尖利的呻吟和喘息声与海格深沉的咕哝交织在一起，形成了一支美妙的乐曲。每当半巨人浓密阴毛中的双球拍打在哈利的肉实的屁股上时，都会发出一种令人窒息的声音。在所有这些感觉侵袭了哈利的感官之后，哈利需要一点时间去明白自己现在的处境——这里并不只有他们：

他们两人的交欢正被五个人围观着，哈利对于看到他们并不惊讶，毕竟他们是在走廊中间。让他惊讶的是，这些人正借着这香艳的画面打手虫。黑发巫师在发现跪在他面前的那个人是查理·韦斯莱之后，感到更加惊讶。但红发男人只是笑着朝他眨眨眼，接着就继续自己的手活。他认出另外一个人是金斯莱·沙克尔，他有一根相当令人印象深刻的勃起；考麦克·麦克拉根则浑身都是泥灰还有伤口，但仍目不转睛地看着哈利时如何被操弄的。另外两个人哈利都不认识，一个年轻人，另一个稍年长一些，哈利猜他们应该是这次参战的魔法部官员。很快，哈利的注意力就又回到了海格身上，半巨人特别用力地击打着他的前列腺，这使哈利兴奋地淫叫起来。除了心不在焉地看着着他的听众之外，他没有再分给他们更多的注意力。实际上，他只能感觉海格是如何进出自己，现在的状况让他感觉非常好。

第一个射出来的是查理·韦斯莱。他目睹这场性爱的时间最长并且也是最渴望达到高潮的那一个，因为这样能让他从弟弟的离世中分一点心。他用左手把哈利的头抬起来，右手则进行着自己在高潮边缘的最后追逐。没过多久，他乳白色的精液就射了哈利一脸，涂满了他红通通的脸颊、擦伤的嘴唇以及漂亮的眼睫毛。高潮过后，查理气喘吁吁地向下坐，靠着墙壁滑了下来。

查理把精液涂在他脸上的感觉触发了哈利的高潮，随着一声尖锐的尖叫，哈利在没被触碰的情况下射了出来，他的阴茎在释放的时候剧烈地颤抖起来。在海格射满哈利的肚子之前，他又狠狠地撞击了一下，哈利紧绷的肉壁绞得他再也支持不住了。

当哈利被放下来之后，其他观众也到达了各自的顶点。有个人——考麦克——射在了哈利的屁股上——尽管海格还没有拔出来。而金斯莱和那两个不知名的男人则射在了哈利背上。哈利在那躺了几分钟，精疲力竭但心满意足。他的内里和外表都被男人的种子浸透了。然后海格小心翼翼地从身上拉开了哈利，把这个小个子男孩抱在胸前。

“很抱歉吓到你了。我爱你，海格。”哈利昏昏欲睡，口齿不清地说着。

半巨人笑了笑。

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！喜欢请给原作或本翻译留下kudos或评论。


End file.
